Often, vehicles may have one or more parts with vibration source, such as a pump, valve or actuator, etc. In modern vehicle designs, one or more brackets may be employed to connect the parts with vibration source to other parts in vehicle, such as vehicle body or powertrain.
For instance, publication WO2010/080955 discloses an engine mount assembly including a bushing received in a composite or plastic bracket, and a metal insert extending through a central portion of the bushing.